


A new family

by Avengersgleek



Series: A new life for Eugene [1]
Category: Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel Eugene, Angel Family, Cute Eugene, Gen, Hints of Supernatural, will add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-06-29 00:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19819135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avengersgleek/pseuds/Avengersgleek
Summary: Eugene finds out family secrets? How could this be possible? Read to find out!





	1. A new family

It was as many stories begin, a dark and stormy night. Eugene had just come home from work and he was exhausted. It was 12:30 at night and he just wanted to collapse on his bed. Suddenly, a man appeared, he was dressed in a white suit and he was barefoot, holding a white box in one hand with his other hand draped gracefully on his door way. “Who are you,” Eugene questioned, oddly he didn’t feel threatened by the man. He was about to ask again when the man cut him off.  
“My name is Michael,” the man, Michael, said in a calming tone, “I am here to tell you about your family.”  
“What do you mean?” Eugene said furrowing his eyebrows. “I already know everything about my-” Michael cut him off. “Your human family, yes, but your heavenly one, not so much.   
Eugene was about to ask him what he meant, but before he could, Michael snapped and they both disappeared in a flash of light. Only leaving behind the scent of lilies.


	2. A new discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the middle of class so sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes.

Eugene fell to his knees as the light subsided. Once he got back on his feet he fell to his knees again almost screaming in pain as the memories assaulted him. Memory after memory pounded through his head giving him a headache.  
His headache disappeared as the memories stopped. He went through his memories only to find out that, he, was the archangel, Uriel. Everyone in heaven believed that Uriel was the youngest archangel, even Michael, but he wasn’t he was, in fact, the eldest archangel. He had helped their father create the universe alongside his twin brother Crowley.   
Before their father was going to create the archangels, he asked if they wanted to be apart of this new family. At first, they declined, but later Crowley changed his mind. He decided that he wanted to immerse himself by changing his name to Raphael, the archangel of healing. Uriel hopped on the archangel train and became the youngest archangel Uriel, protector of life. Later when the angels started to fall, mother decided that her children needed to have someone supervise them. So she called a meeting with Crowley and Uriel, stating that one of them would go to hell, Earth, and she would stay to supervise heaven. They agreed because they trusted her judgment and Crowley ‘fell’ to hell while Uriel ‘fell’ and became ‘human’.  
It seems like after all this time Michael finally found his ‘little’ brother. Uriel explained everything to Micheal and , after a lot of yelling, Michael forgave him for lying. He told Micheal that it was time to face the music and his family on Earth. He leaned forward opening up his beautiful, green wings and dove to Earth


	3. A new perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ned and Zach's pov. I might come back and add Keith's later.

Ned’s pov  
Ned was having a nice day. He had finished editing some videos, played with Wes, and just had a pretty productive and nice day. All that came crashing down when he got a text on the Try guy group text,  
Eugene: I know that we have a day off tomorrow but I need you all to come into the office at about ten. I have something important to tell you.  
‘What is he going to tell us’ Ned wondared. ‘Ah well I’ll know tomorrow.’ Ned thought as he drifted off to sleep.

Zach’s pov  
After work I was walking home as I thought of my amazing boyfriend Eugene. I had stayed till almost 10 to finish editing a video. My phone buzzed in my pocket but I decided to play it safe and wait till I got home to read it.  
Once I got home I sat on my bed and I remembered that someone had texted me. I brought out my phone and winced at the bright light, there was a text from Eugene,  
Eugene: I know that we have a day off tomorrow but I need you all to come into the office at about ten. I have something important to tell you.  
I was a little alarmed once I saw the text, “what could be so important that we have to go in to the office tomorrow,” I thought, confused.   
I looked at the time on my phone, ‘What it is already 11, I better go to sleep.’ So I laid down and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so please don't be too mean. Please put any constructive criticism you have.  
> Disclaimer: I'm not making any money off at this work and if you see this work on any websites where you make money off of it can you please tell me in the comments. I don't own the try guys or anyone that you should recognize in this story.


End file.
